


Benevolent Daddy  01

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: #慈善爸爸   01# R18   涉及腿交#主壳花     蚌壳单箭头暗恋





	Benevolent Daddy  01

**Author's Note:**

> #慈善爸爸 01  
> # R18 涉及腿交 
> 
> #主壳花 蚌壳单箭头暗恋

“惨死了，对面一直这么塞车”  
裴濬植调下车窗任由热浪轻悄悄地跑进车厢内中和冷气，烟头在窗外被掐掉。后驾驶座敲击键盘的声音一直没停下来，直到感觉温度骤升才及其不满意地停了手。  
“关窗吧，热”  
“少抽点烟，你现在也不是几年前刚出来干活的小毛头了，身体没什么资本”  
李相赫关上笔记本跟后视镜里的裴濬植对视。他看着对面来来往往前去城市会展中心的车辆下意识开了屏，给置顶的用户留言，然后好好闭眼假寐。裴濬植见他下午两点就一副疲惫的样子。  
“你昨晚又弄到凌晨？”  
“嗯”  
李相赫仰起头掐掐太阳穴，只听到裴濬植一声轻叹。  
“我现在搭你去酒店？那今晚拍卖会你还来不来”  
李相赫伸手拍拍他肩膀，像是在交接重担。  
“今晚有事，拍卖会那里交给你就可以了”  
转入市区主干轮到他们开始塞得水泄不通，裴濬植点开手机看实况，心里已经吐槽着会展里那个世界电影节千千万万遍，一夜之间，空城也成了万人空巷。他在物色着今年的入选演员，划到韩王浩的时候停住了手，正好电台也介绍到今晚参会的知名演员。  
“我们的小学弟，混得挺好啊”  
李相赫倚着窗户还是闭着眼，看起来是真的睡着了。  
下了高架桥之后就比较顺畅了，李相赫被一个刹车闹醒，他起床气还不算很重，但急刹车带来的不适感让他有点反胃。  
“在前面便利店停一下，我要买点东西。”  
裴濬植就开到门口，等他买完东西，看见他把东西往口袋里塞，李相赫也没有留意到掉在地上的小票，只是将手上的苏打汽水举起给裴濬植看。  
“没想到这里居然还有卖98苏打水，这老牌子比你还大”  
裴濬植没听到他讲话，默默将小票扔到一边。他没送李相赫上去，只是在酒店楼下停了好久，直到巡警过来准备抄牌才开走。未吸完的烟头在原本发烫的地面上继续升温，燃起一团烟火转瞬即逝。他想不明白小票上的、李相赫口袋里的避孕套怎么回事。  
韩王浩下车的时候就快被闪光灯照得睁不开眼，为了维持一如既往的公众形象他不得不强忍住眼眶的不适感，将最官方的笑容交付给媒体。红毯两侧都是就快喊破喉咙的粉丝，跟上一堆走红毯的明星比，没有携伴，长得又小小一只韩王浩更像是行走在宫殿里的小王子。  
而王子今天来收割年度大奖。  
进到室内，韩王浩艰难地找到了厕所，进门前顺带把正在打扫的牌子给立上。出门之前打了抑制剂，可现场鱼龙混杂的alpha散发各种各样的的信息素，让原本在易感期的omega更加失控。口袋里备好的抑制药没想到还真用得上，他看着镜子里红着眼睛的自己慢慢恢复过来，又重新到场馆外。  
后来的事情一直很顺利，他打着今天感冒要避开人群的理由跟坐得比较偏的小演员换了位置，从入座到后来上台领奖都还算顺利。年度最佳男演员走上舞台，一下褪去了半个小时前凌乱不堪的躯壳，高贵的王子在铺满掌声的过道上行径，全世界在欢呼祝贺，唯有他心里在为即将离开会场而感到庆幸。领奖词是早就写好的了，从他开始拍戏已经写好在心里，如今只是倒背如流。他踩着阶梯又重新在万人瞩目下回到场下，回到化妆间，正好短信也来了。  
“Congratulation！”  
“礼物在牛皮袋里”  
他像小孩子收到圣诞礼物一样，迫不及待地去拆开包装。真正的礼物不在于香水，韩王浩对着灯光看个仔细，礼物藏在里瓶子里悬浮的小标签上。  
“国际酒店 2918”  
从会场到市区起码要一个小时，韩王浩硬是开着他的敞篷车飙车缩短了十分钟，他发现自己做人做事越来越像李相赫干脆利落。等到电梯里的人都出去了，韩王浩才敢重新抬起头，面对着电梯门整理好自己。  
李相赫给他开门的时候，看到的正是他松开了上两颗纽扣。李相赫正在通电话，韩王浩只是安安静静地跟着进门，把门落锁才走到落地窗边，钻进李相赫的怀里，管他打不打电话，先接吻再说。李相赫也不恼，无线耳机还卡在耳朵里，这并不妨碍他抱紧怀里的人，只是接吻时需要专注眼前的人和事，电话里的数据顷刻成了单纯的电波。衣服摩擦时窸窸窣窣地声音在寂静的客房里被放大放大，轻而易举就传到耳机里。  
“我好想你”  
“华升公司同意让股五个百分点，并且让我们在委员会做最大股东”  
一边美金利益，一边是百万宝贝，成年人不做选择，更何况是精明的商人，他全部都要。  
“那你今晚就把华升拿下，我明天早上看到文件影印就行”  
裴濬植有点着急，转动酒杯的速度越来越快。  
“你现在在干什么”  
他听到让人欲罢不能的吮吸声，忍不住直接发问。  
“在忙”  
忙着看人脱外套，自己里面酒红色的衬衫已经被小孩揉弄得起了皱子，腿间还夹着韩王浩的阴茎，他有节奏地次搓着双腿，隔着裤子都能感受都到韩王浩在勃起，发热，血脉清晰。  
“忙着什么”  
电话被挂断，只剩下忙音跟裴濬植自己急躁的呼吸声。  
他把耳机扔到一边，扶着韩王浩的腰肢上下摆动，他不怕李相赫夹得紧，反而因为紧来带更多上脑的快感，情迷之间他在李相赫腿间喷了精，黑色西裤被浊液濡湿显示着道道水痕。  
“我明天没有裤子出门了”  
他们鼻尖相抵，低声细语同时舌尖在空中缠绕。  
“那哥明天光着屁股出去吧”  
韩王浩赤裸地倒在床上，视线被领带蒙在眼镜上。李相赫只给他留了一件衬衫，下身在暴露在冷气里瑟瑟摩擦，看起来是取暖，其实为的是求欢。在银屏上手执长枪的英豪俯首听命于他的凯撒。李相赫挑开他的衣服，扁平着的乳头被舌头撩拨，挺直在空中发红。他大口地把一块乳肉含在嘴里，像抽真空瓶一样啵地一声吸吮，留下浅浅的圆印，被放任自由的一边被韩王浩自己搓捻着。  
发情的英豪失去了他往日的精明、深思熟虑、谨慎和认真，所有的伟大品质被放荡，热情掩盖得严严实实。拯救了法兰西、拯救了帝国最后一支军队的总司令们得到了帝国皇帝的黄金珠宝，唯有英豪在胜利的夜晚跟皇帝发情，融化在炽热的浪漫海里。  
李相赫从身后抱住他啃咬着他的脖子，把韩王浩的腿架成弓字，手指慢慢捅进阴穴里。  
“啊……唔……”  
他卸下蒙住韩王浩的领带，他能够清清楚楚看见自己怎么被手指抽插，迫不及待地吞没三根手指。  
“不痒不痛就在一起七年了”  
韩王浩回过头和他亲吻，交舌处的银丝滑落到蝴蝶谷上蜿蜒。  
“但是我现在痒，哥帮帮我好不好”  
在美国忙着公司上市的半年里，李相赫也听过韩王浩讲跨洋骚话，可能是跨着太平洋，色气被削弱大半，见了面搞上了才发现攻击力十足，不至于让alpha立马抓狂，但起码也让李相赫断了几根理智。韩王浩埋头在他腿间吞吞吐吐，标准地将腰肢下陷，让乳尖跟被单亲密摩擦，穴口在空中开开合合，粉的，滑的，在流水的。  
他撕开避孕套给李相赫套上。  
城市的远方上空炸开了一束烟花。“票房大卖”在空中闪烁可见。  
“你猜猜接下来我们做爱的时间里，能有多少票房”  
李相赫伸手点开了电视屏幕，有钱人真会玩，也不知道他怎么搞到票房实时。  
他紧紧抱着韩王浩，将性器慢慢往里面探，润滑混杂着原来的肠液让李相赫很容易就一捅到底。韩王浩啊啊呜呜地胡乱叫喊着哥哥、老公。  
“接下来半个小时能涨一百万票房的话，我们就换个姿势”  
李相赫低头去吻他，却被人躲开。韩王浩伸手去玩李相赫的耳垂，将他拉到自己嘴边。  
“哥，你太小看我了，保底涨两百万吧”  
他把腿攀上了李相赫的腰肢上。  
“My daddy，bet or submit？”

李相赫醒来的时候韩王浩已经不在怀里了，他起身看见韩王浩在喝着那瓶98苏打水，只穿着昨夜玩弄后的衬衫，只穿了一条内裤，站在窗前发呆。他们交换了一个漫长缠绵的早安吻纾解一夜激情的余韵。  
“这次留多久，什么时候回美国”  
李相赫在他头顶蹭蹭，又坏兮兮地探手到他衬衫里挑弄着。  
“这次不走了”  
“董事会这边希望我留在总部”  
他打横抱起韩王浩又回到床上。  
“陪我睡个回笼觉好不好”  
“很累哎”  
韩王浩在他怀里偷笑，往他手臂上浅浅咬了一口。  
“哥，你老了”

他们后来睡到下午，两人都将手机调到震音，一连轰炸的短信也没有办法有任何唤醒的效应。经纪人就快要打爆韩王浩电话，就差没到派出所报警了。  
一时间，大数据传播震惊全城。

“知名男星韩王浩昨夜早退会场，会约神秘男友人”  
“法兰西英豪一夜纵欲”  
“疑似被金主包养，早间缠绵照抢先看”


End file.
